After A While
by LizHasManyWives
Summary: Alittle after the OVA-  After Sei handle his life better after Kai's leaving..he finds out something interesting from his former student..     the summary sucks but its good..i think..
1. Chapter 1

Uta Kata

Sei and Kai

Ouran Crew: We Thought you were going to lose ur fanfic virtue to us..

Me: Well There isnt a lot of Uta Kata Fanfics so I wanted to do one.. and I love Kai and Sei a lot!

Ouran Crew: Fine! But Next One?

Me: Sure! I Love Hunny! He's My Hunny Bunny! *Huggles Hunny-Sempai*

* * *

Ok! I Dont Own Uta Kata.. If I Did..there would have been a lot more Episodes and More Yaoi.! (not that much Yuri)

-Sei's Point Of View-

Its been a couple of month since I have seen Kai..I keep thinking about him.. like what was he doing.. where was he at right now.. and did he ever think of me.. and its been about a week since my former student Ichika Tachibana has sent me her letters..mostly talking about school and asking me how i've been and how my studies were going about..

But Since I haven't heard from her..i wonder what she's doing..

-The Next Day-

I awoke up to knocking at my front door.. when I get to the front it turned out to be the mailman..and he handed me a letter.

I thank him and close the door.. and open the letter..it was a pink piece of paper and written in black pen.. it was from Ichika and it said..

_Hello Sei-chan,_

_Sei.. I have the most wonderful news! Guess What..well more like who.. came to my house.. it was Manatsu Kuroki! She came back! Sei.. do you know what that means? Kai-chan might be coming back to see you! I'm sorry that I couldnt deliver you these news earlier but Manatsu been keeping me so busy. I couldn't find the time.. So please dont be mad..and I also I kept asking Manatsu how she came to see me without getting stopped by Saya-sama.. But she changes the subject..or pretends to have not heard me.. If Kai-chan comes to see you.. you should try getting the asnwer from him.. Good Luck!_

_Your Friend ,_

_Ichika Tachibana_

My heart almost stopped after reading the enitre letter sent from Ichika..

_If Manatsu was with Ichika right now..Would Kai really come to see me?_

I quickly wrote her a quick letter telling her I wasnt mad and also thanking her a million times about the information as well.. I put it in an envolpe I found in the kitchen and placed it on the counter..

I quickly took a shower and dressed.. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed my keys and head to the post office..

After I delivered the letter, I calmly walked back home.. but after a few minutes something caught my eyes.. it was a small mirror shop.. I suddenly found myself walking towards the tiny shop.

When I entered.. I was looking at myself on different mirrors. But one really caught my attention..because it was a full body mirror and it looked familiar for some reason. I went to take a closer look and that was when the solid truth hit me hard.. it looked like the same mirror Kai came out of some years ago.

_It couldn't be the same one right?..Maybe If it is..maybe Kai will come out of it.._

I sounded pretty dumb thinking that..but if Kai might come out of it.. then it was worth a try..

I found the sale manger and asked if the mirror I found was for sale..

When I paid for it... it hit me.. I came walking. How am I going to take it home? I asked the manger if I could go outside to see how far I was away from home and when I got outside I saw that I wasnt very far away from home.. a few more minutes and I would have been home.. I must of been walking faster then i thought..

Funny.. i've never notice that mirror shop til now..maybe because I have been to busy..

I went inside and told him I wasnt far away from home and that I would try to carry it home.. he asked me where I lived and I tolded him. Then he offered to help me since it wasnt far away from my house..

When we got there I turn back to thank him but..

I Didn't See Him..

Hmm... thats strange.. he must of gone back to see that no one stole from him since he was gone.. I should see him later because I still need to see where this mirror should go..

After a few minutes I decided that my bedroom was the pefect place to place it in.. Then suddenly I heard a semi-loud noise and it came from my stomach..

Oh Yeah, I forgot to eat this morning..well never to late to start..

While I was cooking.. the memories of Kai and me cooking in this kitchen came flooding in my head..

I suddenly felt sad.. guess that I missed him more then I thought I did..

_Kai, I Hope I See You Soon...  
_

Well that was the first chapter!

Hope You Enjoy! It was my first..so please be nice..but mean comment are welcomed cuz since I'm new It'll help as well!

-Lizzy!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey! Im continuing my Uta-Kata Story. I'm thinking of adding myself to the story to give Sei & Kai a push! Kai: When am I getting into the story! Me: IDK. T-T

After I finished eating and my stomach was quite.. I decided to go thank the manger for helping me with the mirror.

As I walked to the shop I looked around and saw some children playing with their friends and couples paying attention and other people minding their own business.

I could feel myself sadden.

Looks like me and Kai aren't going to meet the same way we did. Or maybe just not today.

Hopefully it would be very soon.

Suddenly I looked around and couldn't see the shop...

I wonder if I pasted it.

I looked around and saw that my house was right near here..So I must be close by..

I looked and looked but I couldn't find the shop..

_Hmm? What's Happening here?_

I saw a young lady past me and I stopped her.. and said

"I'm sorry to bother you but can you tell me where the small mirror shop that is close by here is?"

She looked at me like I was crazy..but brought her hand to her chin and then in a thinking postion..

"I can't remember a mirror shop for the last 3 years..but.."

She hesitated

"I saw in the new that a couple of years ago a small mirror shop was burned and the owner..i think a male was inside and couldn't come out and burned to death..what a sad story."

My Face whited..

"Mister? Are you alright.. You look liked you've seen ghost.." (A/N: That's one way of putting it! XD)

"Umm, I'm fine thank you miss for telling me"

"No problem." was the last thing she said before walking away.

God, I feel faint. So... it was a ghost? What would a ghost want anything to do with me? I don't even know the owner!

Sighing knowing the truth and also knowing now that I wasn't going to find the mirror shop now.

I decided to head back home.

When I got there I relized that I have to go to the German-Japanese meeting tomorrow.

_I better set an alarm._

As soon as I finish I decide to go see some TV.

Nothing good was on. Singers getting interviewed, tons of movies..

Everthing seemed so boring.

_I guess me being the laid-back twin and Kai being the outgoing twin..things seem pretty boring without Kai._

I don't know after how long, I finally decide to go to bed.

8:30pm

Pretty late, I need to wake up early tomorrow.

But I had to strangest dream.

_I was watching.. Kai! He was bended over something..someone.. When I got a closer look I found out it was me.._

_He whispered something to me and did something I couldn't see.. All I could see was his back.. but I'd recognize him anywhere._

I jumped up with a startle and a cold sweat.

That was the strangest dream I've ever had.

I looked to my alarm clock.

7:30am

I have an hour to get ready.

I went to go to the bathroom and striped of my clothes and took a slow hot shower.

After I got out.. the clock said

7:50am

I changed clothes and went to have some quick breakfast

some egg and ham sound good.

So after I finished eating

I went to go check the time one last time and it said

8:15am

I took a sweater I case I got cold and headed out.

As I walked I kept looking for the shop that I went to 2 days ago and I still found nothing..

When I finally got there. I saw that the meeting was starting

_Am I going to get it now._

The head master saw me arriving and yelled

"Oi, Sei. Why are you so last?"

"I'm sorry. But I came here walking."

He Looked puzzled.

"Don't you have a damn car to drive?"

"No, I'm sorry Sir but I think walking is healthier"

"Go, Buy yourself a damn car"

"I'm sorry sir" I repeated trying not to snap at him.

_He's my boss, he could sent me back to Japan._

_If Kai was here, he wouldn't stand for this.._

_**But Kai.. Isn't here**_

a small voice in me said

I saddened..

_It's True._

"So thats MANY reasons why you should have a damn car Sei. Got it?"

Oh. He was still talking.

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Good. Now get to work. And Also did you hear that someone from Japan is coming to join us here?"

My eyes widened..

_Could It be Kai?_

"N-no sir. Who?"

"I don't know but I heard it was someone that is very good at their work."

_K-Kai?_

"What gender is the person.."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

My voice sadden.

And so we got to work on comparing the two different languages together and when it finally finished I went home wondering..

_Could It Be Kai?_

* * *

_Me: Well Is it or not?_

Tuned in next time!

I Love Ya!

Review and Subcribe? Lol.


End file.
